Field of Invention
The invention is relative to a channel device, especially relative to a centrifugal channel device.
Related Art
In regard to clinical medicine or food inspection, there is plenty of demand of specific biomolecules detection. Specifically, in regard to clinical medicine, by detecting the content of various biological molecules of the human body, such as free cells in blood, urine and other body fluids, or all kinds of the content of the protein, it can be preliminarily determined whether a human organ functions well or not. In regard to food inspection, by detecting the substance in the raw food materials or products, it can be preliminarily determined whether the foods contain excessive carcinogens, pesticides, or identified whether the food is genetically modified food or not. However, before testing, a particular biomolecule or substance in the samples (e.g. aforesaid blood, urine, and raw food materials or products, etc.) must be isolated or purified to increase the concentration of a specific subject matter, and it is advantageous to subsequent detection experiments. Therefore, the process and separation of the sample become the primary objective of enhancing biomedical detection technology.
In recent years, the microfluidic technology is applied to isolation or purification substances in the sample, such as a centrifugal-based microfluidic device. The centrifugal microfluidic device isolates or purifies the substances in the sample by centrifugal force generated by rotation. However, when centrifugal microfluidic device is in operation, only few amount of the samples can be injected into it every time. Thus, it is difficult to deal with a large number of samples and to detect the substance of which the content is low from the sample. Therefore, commercial application of centrifugal microfluidic device is limited and it is generally utilized as a research tool.
In addition, the current centrifugal microfluidic device is improved by continuous injection to deal with a large number of the samples. However, as to plenty of isolated samples, only an exhausting channel is provided. So that the isolated sample is sprayed on the peripheral edge due to centrifugal force.